Lorien of light Fanfiction
by Galadriel's light
Summary: this is about an elf that is lost on an island with 47 peps hope you like it


**I wake up in Rivendell not really knowing what I'm doing here for I was suppose to be in Lothlorien helping my mother Galadriel and Arwen my cousin with getting the Elves ready to go to war.**

**Elrond walks in, "My lady, it is time for you to go get your battle equipment and practice for the war." Looking at him confused I ask "where Legolas, my cousin."**

**Elrond answers "He is with the Hobbits, in the fourth hall." So I get into my beautiful white dress and rush to find Legolas. All the sudden I run into Heldir, I scream because I am shocked to see him rushing around too. "Sorry my lady, it was my fault" Heldir says in a very nice tone. "No" I said "It was all my fault Heldir, could you help me? I cannot find the fourth hall for I have not been here for many many ages." So then Heldir helps me to find Legolas with the Hobbits all the Hobbit bow to me and say "Hullo my lady" but I tell them to stand up and to be themselves instead of acting like I was the most important person. Legolas comes and gives me a big hug and says good day Lorien you slept for many hours looking at him a bit confused I say "I don't even know why I am here." So then Legolas says "I think you need to go walk around a bit, you might need to get to know the place a little better." Frodo valinteres to show me around. So then Frodo and I are walking and talking when all of the sudden we see something like a flash of lightning. We follow it but we turn out in Elrond office. Frodo all of the sudden looks up at me and says "You are very tall" I look at him in shock and say "you're very random" and Frodo goes "I I I don't know what that was but its begging to freak me out" so then Elrond calls for me to come so I try to get there as fast as I can because his voice sounded desperate. So then I get to him and he says that I must take Frodo to Lothlorien on a plane and I must make haste! So then I get Frodo and we get on the plane and Saruman hits the captain on the HEAD with his staff, so therefore WE CRASH! So there were about 102 people that where on the plane and 47 there are now. So all the sudden me and him look at each other and say at the same time "I don't think we are in Middle Earth anymore"**

**All the sudden Dominic Monaghan rams me by accident because he was trying to run from some bees. So he helps me up and says "now what do we have here? You look like you just came from a costume party. And what's with the ears?" I answer him "Excuse me! I am an Elf! What are you some kind of CREEP!" So then he says "AN ELF! And what is this little midget I am guessing you are going to say he's a Hobbit?" Then I answer him "Matter of fact he is a Hobbit. Where are we? What is this place?" Then Frodo says "My lady" I look down at him and glare and he says "I mean Lorien." And I look at him and smile and he says "I think we are on EARTH! And I mean outer earth!" I look at him and faint.**

**The next thing I know I see Dom looking over me I gasp and pull out my two blades Dom backs away and says "Ok, put the swords down I am not going to hurt you." I say "I have skill with blades and will defenend…….. WHERE'S FRODO!" and I try to stand up but I fall. I am not used to walking right after I faint. Dom looks at me with a smile and goes "Do you faint a lot or do you just faint all the time?" and starts to laugh. ( He aint very funny)So I am sitting and waiting for Dom to bring Frodo to me so we can descuss what is going on and why we are not in Middle Earth. So then all of the sudden I see someone by the water walking, it looks like an Elf so I run towards it to see if he or she knows what's going on but when I get up to it, it disappears and is gone and Frodo comes up to me wondering why I ran and stopped reaching my hand out. I look at Frodo and just smile so then we go and chat and have our tea and it is now late so we go and rest. The next day came very fast and we are trying to help and all the sudden I see the Elf again so I run to get it and it leads me into the woods and I reach out my hand and it turns around and it Elrond I fall to the ground in my surprise and he starts to walk away. I run to find him again but my dress is pulling me down and soon I got tired so I sat down on a rock and tried to think "Why would Elrond be here? Why is he not in Rivendell taking care of Arwen and the war?" All the sudden something is coming towards me, but I cannot see it, so I pull out my knives and am ready for anything and all the sudden Pippin pops out "My lady I am sorry for scaring you. What are you doing out here? Alone?" I look at Pippin with big blue eyes "What are you doing here? You where not on the plane. Wait, you must of sneeked on when Frodo and I had to….. Wait, everything is getting really confusing I don't even know why I am here but I'm here. rrrrrrr that Saruman I could just….. OK I'm good. Pippin I need you to do something for me, I need you togo to Jack and ask him if he knows why Saruman was aloud on the plane. he is really the only one that would know why." "Alright my lady, I'll try." Pippin, then runs as fast as he can because he would like to know the answer to this question also. Dom then finds me and asks "what I am doing in the middle of nowhere?" I answer him "what do you mean? Everywhere I go is in the middle of nowhere. why are you always following me? I don't need another stocker" Dom answers "Well I am interested in Elves I have always been and now there's a Elf stranded on an Island that I am also stranded on. Sits down on the rock next to me So where should I start? Oh I know. Where do you live? And how old are you? Do you have Siblings? Who are you relatives? What's your name? why ar………" I answer him "OK! I need you to be quiet now so I can answer the questions you have already boomed in my ears. OK, first, I live in Lothlorien, I am 304 years old" Dom looks at me with shocked eyes "You don't look 304 you look like… 22" I answer "Well sorry that I am not but lets get back to me answering your questions. Ok I do not have any siblings I am an only child, My mother is Galadriel Lady of Light. I have many relatives My uncle is Elrond my cousins are Legolas and Arwen and my little friends are Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo they are considered relatives, my bestest friends. And my name is Lorien. Now lets hear more about your life Dom." Dom answers "There is nothing great about my life, You wouldn't want to learn about me." I answer "Fine if you really think that." Then Pippin returns and say "My lady, Jack knows something but he says you must come to him." So I go to Jack and he tells me that Saruman must have gotten on my killing the plane guirds. I asked him "how did he know I was taking that surten plane?" All the sudden we are interupted by a sound. " Oh dear, it sounds like someone is fighting!" I say with my perfect ears hearing everything. (hehehehehehehehe) So we rush to see who's fighting and its Dom and Pippin and so I grab Pippin and Jack grabs Dom and we ask them why they where fighting and Pippin say "Dom ate the last hot dog" Dom said "I had stored this for if I did get Lost like we are right NOW! Jack starts yelling "Everyone! Be quite we all have an issue right now so we need to calm down and work together." I look at him with shocked eyes not thinking he would be so loud. "I am pretty sure we'll be rescued now, they probably heard that" I answer him while walking away to the tent area where I would ketch some sleep in. I try to get hold of Galadriel through our Elvish ways. But no one seems to be listening and I can't seem to get hold of any other Elf or thing in Middle Earth. I finally decide to get some sleep when Frodo runs in and says that Pippin has found an orb and won't put it out of sight! No one else can see it, they may get obsessed with it and then the enemy will find us! I look at Frodo with glowing firing flames eyes "You mean no one found Saruman? He is still on the island?" Frodo looks at me with BIG eyes and says "we better send out a search group, we can't have a wizard out there he could kill is all!" "Frodo, we can't send a search group if he finds them he'll kill them and then we will be less in people and that cannot happen now." We better get Pippin we will talk about this later. Pippin Took! You put that down right now young Halfling! Pippin give it to me. It is a dangerous weapon used to see and spy on good things like Elves and there plans in war and it cannot ponder here, Saruman will come for it and kill who ever bears it! Frodo all the sudden screams a shreeks with great pain I get down to help him. "Jack!" Jack come and says "yes?" I answer "Do you know the Athelas plant?" Jack anwsers "What?" Lorien: King soil.**

**Jack: King Soil, thats a weed!**

**Lorien: it may slow the poisoning.**

**Jack: What? piosoning?**

**Lorien: He was stabbed with a morgul blade about 3 weeks ago, he never fully recovered. WAIT, this means that something like the Nazguls or Saruman are near. EVERYONE HEAD FOR COVER! Everyone heads for cover exept for Pippin who is still gazing into the orb, So Dom runs out there and picks him up and runs into shelter. All the sudden something dark and black appears in the sky and starts to scream its evil crys. I walk out and say U i vethed, na i onnad. Hado i philinn. Lle-ethelithon! Then I take out my arrows and shoot one in the air. All the sudden we hear a shreek again, but this time it is the rider on the Nazgul dragon. Pippin then comes up to me and says " I thought they where dead." I then answer " You cannot kill them, they are neither living nor dead. they are unbeatable. not even Gandalf could bring ONE down." Then after explaining this to Pippin, Dom comes up to me and says " what did you say back there?" I answered "well, I guess I can tell you I said 'It is not the end, it is the Beggining, Hurl the arrows, and you will not be coming back!' yup, that is practically all I said" Dom goes, " So you really are an elf?" I answer him " YES! did you think I was not? I mean I have spactacular hearing and good sight and... OH NO! I forgot about the war! this is not good! what am I going to do, they need me, I am one of the best fighters! and Legolas and the OTHER Hobbits, what are they going to do? the Hobbits are to little to fight, they get killed the minute they stepped out of the gate and Legolas, Well, he really doesn't have a problem but I mean the Elfs need me what am I going to do I'll be right back." Dom start to follow me again, " What are you plannning on doing?" I answer "I am going to try to get a hold of them. I am going to need a place of complete silence! So could you go help out with the Hobbits at least two of them are here. Merry will be fine and Sam's got his pans I think they'll be fine. Namadia." So then Dom leaves and I begin to try to call my mother Galadriel but the mind phone rings about 23 times but then someone finally picks it up. Its Arwen. "Hello?" "Arwen. Its Lorien." "Lorien! where are you, you where suppose to be helping me and Aunt Galadriel with the war supplys." "I know but the plane I was on crashed and I am here with 47 other peps and well, its killin over here!" "Ok I'll send someone down to pick everyone up, but we cannot bring Peps to Middle-Earth, they could destroy everything!" "I think it will be alright, (Hopefully)" So then I get off the mind phone with her and I go and wait beside the ocean and then I see something that looks **

**like a Hobbit and it turns out to be Sam and Merry. I say " Sam, Merry, what are you guys doing here? I didn't think Arwen would send Hobbits to save us?" Merry answers "Well, all the real elves and men where getting ready for war and she had to send us. Does that make you mad?" I answer " No, this makes me happy! I want you to meet some peps" so I take them over to meet everyone and Dom goes "Merry looks like a mini me! but very short me." Then out of nowhere Saruman comes out of the leaves and hits Jack on the head and I pull out my knives and slit his thoat in about 2seconds. Then I take his staff and through it into the water, never to be seen again. So then Merry and Sam take us all home and I see my cousins and the war beaten without me which makes me sad, but I know that they would have won with or without my help. But at least I am home.**

**The End **


End file.
